royalty_and_jewelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Esmeralda Cunningham
Esmeralda Cunningham (born Esmeralda Messer), official title being "Lady of Clanton Gardens", is one of the main characters featured in the Royalty and Jewels series, being one of seven third-person perspective characters in Kings and Queens. She is the firstborn daughter to Lord Helix and Lady Delena Messer and is the older sister to Sirius and Anabel Messer, and the younger sister to Charon Messer. In Kings and Queens, she marries Wilbert Cunningham, her marriage being arranged by King Maurice and Lord Atticus Cunningham. Wilbert only married Esmeralda so that he can keep Clanton Gardens, which he took from the Clent's, several months before the events of Kings and Queens. Early in the novel, she becomes pregnant and in her final chapter, she gives birth to twins, naming them Atticus, for her father-by-law, and Arabella, for her paternal grandmother. Throughout the novella, it is learned that Esmeralda is also involved in the Siegel Stronghold conspiracy with the Cunningham's. She conspired with Queen Isolde and Zelena East, a girl of twelve, to murder her young sister, Anabel, as Esmeralda did not want the throne line to descend onto the House of Messer. Background Esmeralda was born in the House of Messer, the firstborn daughter to Lord Helix and Lady Delena Messer. She is the older sister to Sirius, the Second of His Name, and Anabel, and is the younger sister to Charon. Esmeralda was born four moon cycles (modern meaning; months) after the battle against the Siegel's. It is explained through her perspective in Kings and Queens that, growing up, her mother and Lady Teacher, taught her that she would be expected to marry a highborn man, having his children and running his house while he won battles for her. As Esmeralda grew older, she came to the conclusion that she didn't just wanted to be a mother; she wanted to have some authority, she wanted people to work for her, fulfilling her own needs. At the age of 18, her father arranged for Esme to marry Vincent Helvet. Esmeralda reveals to the reader what truly happened on the eve of her wedding to Vincent. Returning to Byde at 19, Esmeralda learns of her being betrothed to Wilbert Cunningham, of the Cunningham Clan. She puts on an act, but is truly happy, as she believes that the Cunningham's can help her rise to power. Royalty and Jewels ''Kings and Queens'' In the beginning of Kings and Queens, Esme is portrayed as a sweet and innocent character. However, throughout her own perspectives, it is revealed that she truly is not. She uses her looks to make Wilbert love her. The pair marry, and whilst her short visit in Woesien, the Queen manages to grasp Esmeralda into the Cunningham Clan's ways, turning her against her own family. In Clanton Gardens, she becomes pregnant with Lord Wilbert's child. During their stay, she begins to turn Clanton Keep into her own castle, much to Lord Wilbert's pleasure. She also keeps Ser Raymond Wood close to her, entrusting him with secrets that she wouldn't spill to her own lord husband. She also enlists in the help of Zelena East, a baseborn child who lives in the small village located close to Clanton Keep, who she sends to Jewel Keep to kill her sister. Because of this death, the Queen and Lady Esme started the uproar of the ending of King Maurice's ruling. During her final two chapters, Esmeralda gives birth to twins, Atticus and Arabella. Lord Wilbert is ordered by his own lord father to leave for Woesien, to assist his sister in keeping the Serpentine Throne. This leaves Esme to rule Clanton Gardens, with the help from the Castellan, Zachariah Lobar. Esme is also charged with looking after her brother, Sirius, and Ricard Winchester, who are both taken hostage by Cunningham men, thus setting the stepping stones for her storyline in the second novella. Personality Relationships Notes Category:Characters Category:Married characters Category:Kings and Queens characters Category:House of Messer Category:Laurel Clan Category:Cunningham Clan Category:For Siegel Stronghold Category:Nobility Category:Ladies